When someone like's Osaka
by kashii marii
Summary: Someone like's Osaka for whatever the reason. See how she handles her first relationship. A oneshot story.


* * *

Story Edited by my cousin, Gabby

Some facts before this story starts:

Tomo and Ayumu go to the same college.

Chiyo, Yomi, Kagura, and Sakaki go to different colleges from everyone else.

Kaorin and Chihiro go to the same college.

What everyone is studying to be:

Tomo-Police

Yomi- Accountant

Kagura-PE teacher

Kaorin- astronomy

Ayumu- Chemistry Teacher

Chiyo- Chemistry and culinary arts

Sakaki- Veterinarian

Chihiro- Psychology

* * *

Ayumu and Tomo have been attending the same college for two months now, and to their surprise, college is fun. Both are actually paying attention to what their professors are talking about. But for a certain individual, Jeren Utada, he's been giving his full attention to Ayumu for the past one and a half months. Jeren Utada is studying to become a judge, thus is why he is in Tomo's law enforcement class. He doesn't like chemistry, but the nagging of his parents who are paying for his college has forced him to take the class. And ever since he took full notice of Ayumu, he's been thankful.

**Chemistry**

Ayumu: But wouldn't mixing these two chemicals cause catastrophe? Like we all blow up into smithereens?

A few colleagues chuckle as Jeren blushes. It's because of Ayumu's questions that she has become popular amongst the students. And it's precisely because of her strange questions and her touch of curiosity that has gotten him to fall for her. The professor was surprised to hear it from one of his students. Especially since he had just explained what kind of reaction it would have.

Professor: Then test it for the rest of us Ms. Kasuga. See the effects one drop at a time.

Ayumu tries it, steadying her hand above the vile as she squeezes drops at a time. The liquid in the vile starts changing colors. She smiles widely, amazed.

Professor: Now poor it all in at once.

The professor smiles aware of what will happen. As Ayumu does what he says, smoke comes from the vile. Within the seconds that she starts panicking, the whole classroom gets filled with smoke. As everyone starts covering their eyes and nose, afraid what the chemicals might do to them, Jeren was the only one who ran to open all the windows. The professor laughs.

Professor: It's non-toxic. Stop panicking everyone.

Ayumu began to make _the_ face. Her eyes shrank into little beads and became watery.

Ayumu: That was mean!

The professor was pleased with his little prank. He chuckled and grinned as he walked away.

Jeren waves the smoke away from his face as he approaches Ayumu.

Jeren: You okay?

Realizing _the_ face didn't work, she gave a pout-ish look.

Ayumu: Really mean!

Jeren: eh…

Jeren retreats away from her. He's aware of the fact that Ayumu doesn't notice him, nor knows that he exists.

Tomo: UTADA GUY!!!!!!!! HURRY UP!!!!

But as for Tomo, she noticed him and his brown model-like hair and expensive taste in clothes the moment school started. Jeren is aware that Tomo is friends with Ayumu, but her loud mouth makes him more the afraid to mention Ayumu's name to her.

Jeren waves to reply to Tomo's yelling. It was passing period now, the time where Ayumu walks one direction and he goes another. During this time, Jeren and Tomo meet up outside so they could walk together to their next class. However, Jeren had those days when he didn't want to meet up with her, but no matter how hard he tried, Tomo always seemed to spot him in the crowd. This wasn't one of those days. He runs to catch up to her. Once they both start walking, Tomo holds her school bag over her shoulder.

Tomo: So now listen, guess who I saw making out with Misa.

Jeren: Huh?

Tomo: The professor!!

Jeren: What the!?

Tomo: I know, scandalous no? I bet she's doing it for the grades! Yea! That must be it!

Jeren was amazed how she still behaved as if she were still in high school, but at the same time, he enjoyed having her yapping around him. It beats the quiet life he lived up until he entered college.

Tomo: Utada-guy, lets make it a point to defeat her with our smarts!

Jeren: Why? Shouldn't we be reporting our professor instead? It's illegal what he's doing to her.

Tomo: Bleh… whatever. If she's enjoying herself, than who are we to end it?

Jeren looked at her in disbelief.

Jeren: … I'm surprised you're okay with this.

Tomo chuckled and kept walking.

Tomo: heh heh.

**Next Day**

Jeren fallowed Ayumu to campus today, but at a safe distance. Today was the day he wanted her to notice him, to know that he exists. He walks faster, reaching a hand out to her shoulder. Ayumu turns her head slowly, and his heart began to race faster than ever. How he dreamed for this day… the day Ayumu would notice his existence. He was about to call her name when suddenly Tomo appears out of the sky, choke-holding Jeren. Ayumu didn't notice Jeren in the chokehold and gave a big grin with a greeting hand.

Ayumu: Oh! Hey Tomo!

Jeren sighs, feeling as if Osaka still doesn't notice him. Tomo is outraged.

Tomo: Osaka! This man was fallowing you!

Ayumu: Oh?

Sheesh… Now she notices him! He blushes a deep pink, embarrassed that her first glance at him was in a chokehold with her best friend.

Jeren: H-Hi… Ms. Kasuga…

Tomo tightens her grip on him, causing him to cough. She was stern this time and tried to hold her anger in with little success.

Tomo: Eh hem! Her NAME is OSAKA!

Jeren: Osaka?

Tomo: Osaka, because she's from Osaka

Tomo was happy to call Ayumu Osaka. It was her after all who gave Ayumu the nickname Osaka.

Jeren: But she's from Tokyo now…

Tomo gave another stern look and tried to hold her anger in but with more success than last time. Jeren manages to get Tomo to let go of him. He straightens his outfit and lets out a small cough. He looks directly at Ayumu. She tilts her head to the side.

Ayumu: Hey… you're in my Chemistry class!

Jeren: Uhm… yea.

Ayumu: Hi Classmate!

Jeren: Uhm… Hi. Listen… I… I…

Tomo narrows her eyes at him. She hits him hard on the back.

Jeren: Ouch!! What the heck!?

Tomo: Oh spit it out already!! "I… I…" Jeez! Get on with it already!! I can't stand it! You what? You've been stalking her?

Jeren was shocked. He couldn't believe what he heard come from Tomo's mouth.

Jeren: no I haven't!

Tomo: Hurry up then! I don't got all-

Tomo's phone starts ringing. She glares angrily at Jeren.

Tomo: Put yourself on hold!

Tomo answers her phone.

Tomo: Oh! Hi Yomi…

As Tomo talks loudly on her phone, Jeren turns to the confused Ayumu.

Jeren: I like you.

Ayumu stares blankly at him.

Ayumu: Really? But wouldn't you want a girl with breasts instead?

Jeren frowned. How could she think that he was so shallow?

Jeren: What sorta guy do you take me for?

Ayumu: Woww… never thought anyone would like me…

Jeren: Well… you're very interesting, especially those questions you-

Ayumu: Hey, so what's your name anyways?

Jeren: Eh…

Ayumu: I'm Ayumu Kasuga.

She bows to him.

Jeren: Jeren… Jeren Utada.

He bows back as Tomo gets off the phone.

Tomo: Okay Osaka! We're meeting the gang at the mall in 2 weeks!!

Tomo holds up a peace sign.

Ayumu: Kay…oh! Then lets go out this week, Mr. Utada.

Jeren couldn't believe what he heard. He was speechless, but glad nonetheless.

Tomo: Utada-guy! Utada-guy! Jeez!!

**The following week…**

Tomo visits Yomi's place during Ayumu's date, not wanting to be at the apartment alone without her roommate.

Yomi: Man… I can't find my hair-curler.

Tomo: Oh that thing? I thought I borrowed that last month.

Yomi: Without telling me?

Tomo: I guess so.

Tomo smiled.

Yomi: Well give it back!

Tomo: Not now!! Jeez!

Yomi sighs.

Yomi: So, are their any other reasons you're here other than to annoy me?

Tomo: Yup. D'ya know about Osaka's boyfriend?

Yomi: What!?

Yomi didn't know what to believe. She couldn't tell if Tomo was actually being serious or just playin' around.

Tomo: Well, I've known him ever since we started college. I can't believe he never told me he liked Osaka!!

Yomi: With a loud mouth like yours, I wouldn't be surprised.

Tomo: Shut up!! Annyyyywayyys… You gotta crush on anyone that you've never told me about??

Yomi: None whatsoever.

Tomo: Darn… So you think he should join us next week?

Yomi: Why?

Tomo: Come on…

Tomo elbows her.

Tomo: Aren't you the LEAST bit curious of what he looks like? Or if he is the least bit suitable to be dating our very own Osaka at this very exact moment?

Yomi: What are you? Her mom?

Tomo: Come on!! He doesn't quite make my approval yet. But when did my approval ever matter? It's yours and Chiyo's approval that matters!

Yomi: What about Sakaki's?

Tomo: Come on!!! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON!

Yomi: FINE! …Idiot.

**Next week, at the mall**

Kagura, Yomi, and Sakaki wait at the food court, anxious to see who this boyfriend of Osaka's could be. That's when Tomo, Ayumu, and Jeren walk up, Osaka and Jeren arms locked.

Tomo: Yo!! Who's green with envy at Osaka!?

Ayumu became embarrassed.

Ayumu: heh heh…

Kagura, Yomi, and Sakaki run up to them. Both Kagura and Yomi stare at amazement at Jeren.

Kagura: No way!!

Yomi: But… how!?

Jeren looks to the side not knowing what to think or say. Kagura gives Osaka a thumb up.

Kagura: Nice catch. You get my approval.

Tomo: Since when does your approval matter!?

Yomi: So who are you again?

Yomi says this, tilting her glasses at him now appearance nonchalant.

Jeren: I'm Jeren Utada. It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Yomi: Hmm… we all call each other by our first names.

Jeren thinks to himself: Well… what about the nicknames Osaka and Utada-guy?

Yomi: I'm Yomi. That's Kagura, Sakaki, and Idiot.

Tomo: Who you callin' Idiot!?

Jeren notices Sakaki, who is about his height. She seemed to be looking off into the distance, until suddenly she points at something.

Sakaki: Arcade. Let's go.

As Sakaki starts moving, so does everyone else. Ayumu tugs at Jeren to start moving. Thus the day goes by. At the arcade, both Jeren and Ayumu play a shooting game. Then he wins her a father doll. Later on, while shopping, Tomo forces Ayumu to try on some outfits for Jeren which he ends up buying for her. All the while, as the three hours goes by, Yomi, Kagura, and Sakaki turn green with envy.

**Food court**

As everyone started eating, Jeren comes back with shaved ice. Osaka screams.

Ayumu: It's spicy! Spicy!

Yomi hits her own forehead.

Yomi: It's called a Jalapeno sandwich for a reason, Osaka.

Ayumu: How could you Kagura!?

Kagura laughs.

Kagura: Hey! You wanted to try it! Heh heh heh.

Ayumu: It's spicy! Gahh!

Jeren: Try some of this.

Jeren hands her his shaved ice. Everyone else stares blushing as she drinks the liquid part of it.

Ayumu: Oh thank goodness… this stuffs' good.

Jeren: I noticed they mix it with milk for some reason. I don't know why.

Ayumu grabs his spoon and starts eating the shaved ice. Jeren smiles.

Jeren: I'll get another spoon.

As he stands up, he notices the expression on everyone's face, the look that expresses envy. As he walks away, he pulls at the front of his hair, embarrassed. Yomi fixed her glasses again and watched as he walked away.

Yomi: He's nice.

Ayumu: You think so? I think so too…

Yomi: How does he not meet your approval Tomo?

Ayumu: eh?

Tomo: No no, he does. It's just I'm pissed he never told me.

Kagura: He must've had his reasons.

Chihiro notices Jeren, blushing. She and Kaorin were at the mall shopping.

Chihiro: Hey, look at him. He's pretty cute.

Kaorin turns her head, but instead of noticing Jeren, she notices Sakaki.

Kaorin: Oh. My gosh!

She paid no attention to Jeren as we walked by, but was surprised and shocked to see Sakaki. Her heart suddenly danced and she became excited.

Chihiro: I know! Let's go talk to him.

Kaorin runs ahead, running past Jeren as he was walking back to the table.

Kaorin: Miss Sakaki! Long time no see!

Sakaki waves.

Tomo: Kaorin's back!! Woot!

Chihiro: Kaorin! Hey! Oh hey! It's everyone.

Kagura: Great! Now everyone but Chiyo's here!

Kagura was happy to see the that whole gang was here, but still felt sad that Chiyo wasn't there to share the same joy.

Jeren walks up. With his extra spoon, he scoops himself some of the shaved ice.

Jeren: More friends from high school?

Ayumu: Yup.

Chihiro: Oh, hey. Who are you?

Jeren: Je-

Tomo: OSAKA'S BOYFRIEND!!

Chihiro and Kaorin: What!?!

The two girls were astonished. They never would have guessed that Ayumu would have a boyfriend, let alone know she was capable of having one.

Jeren blushes, but Ayumu glares at her.

Ayumu: You really need to do that Tomo!?

Tomo: But it's the truth! Isn't it?

Ayumu: …. But still!!

Yomi notices something. What was that pause about? Tomo starts singing the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song. As Jeren turns a deeper pink, Ayumu throws her spoon at Tomo.

Tomo: (XO) HEY!!

Ayumu stands up and takes off running.

Jeren: Ayumu…?

Jeren runs after her as everyone else at the table glares at the now shocked Tomo.

Ayumu stumbles as she gets on the escalator. But as soon as she gets her balance, she runs up it, pushing herself through the small clusters of people already on it. Jeren fallows her up the escalator.

Jeren: Ayumu! Ayumu!

Once Ayumu makes it to the top, about to dash off, but instead she turns around.

Ayumu: What!? I don't like you like that okay!?

A few of the other passersby looked at her in shock. As the escalator lifts him up to her, he stands in shock. Some of the other people in the escalator even push him to the side to move out of the way. Ayumu calms down and she walks up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Ayumu: I'm sorry.

Jeren doesn't reply, but instead, thinks back at their date last week. Could there have been something he did that she didn't like? Yes, they went to the ice skating rink. She struggled skating at first, but he helped her out to the point where she was racing, falling on her face at a minimum. Did she get hurt too much during that trip?

Jeren: I… it's okay.

He pulls at the front of his hair.

Ayumu: But ya know, I do like you.

Jeren: You're so confusing.

He mutters out.

Ayumu: Well you can't beat that fact. But I don't like you how you like me yet.

Jeren: How is that?

Ayumu: I only met you! This is fast, ya know?

Jeren: Run that by me?

Ayumu: Okay okay. Well, come on. You've confused me since we met! Tomo knew who you were longer than I did. And yet I'm now just finding out who you are and the fact that you liked me? Ohh man… this is hard to explain.

She turns to walk off, both her hands rubbing at her head. But like a child, Jeren tugs at her from the corner of her jacket.

Jeren: I'm sorry. But please, give me another chance.

Ayumu: I'm still giving you that chance.

Jeren: Then why do you keep walking off!?

Ayumu: Cuz this is confusing!

Jeren: What's so confusing about this?

Jeren pulls her in to kiss her, but seeing her flinch, he kisses her forehead instead. Silence passed.

Ayumu: I like you one way, but how am I so sure you like me the same way? Or if I like you the same way you like me? I don't think we like each other the same way, because you turn pink a lot when you're near me and not when you're near Tomo or my other friends. Then again, you could just be sick and you think you like me.

Jeren: No, I do like you.

Osaka: But why!? I'm not well built like Sakaki or Yomi. And standing near Chiyo, I know I'm not that bright either. So why me?

Jeren blushes again and steps back, putting his hands in his pocket.

Jeren: Well I don't know why either. You're… you're interesting in class, your smile is adorable, you ask the most random questions… I think that's why I like you.

Ayumu blushes for the first time.

Yukari: Hey Osaka!! Is that you!?

Ayumu and Jeren turn their heads, seeing two adults running up to them.

Nyamo: Yukari!

Yukari: See it _is_ Osaka! You owe me 4 million yen!!!!

Nyamo: Wait! When did I agree to that!?

Yukari: he he he… So.. what's up Osaka?

Ayumu smiles brightly.

Ayumu: Ms. Yukari! Ms. Nyamo! Long time no see.

Yukari: yea, kiddo. How's the college life? Dreading it?

Nyamo glares at Yukari. Ayumu shakes her head.

Ayumu: Na uh, I like it.

Yukari: Still sleeping in class?

Ayumu: Na uh.

Nyamo: That's good. Oh, this your friend?

Osaka grabs his arm.

Ayumu: Na uh. He's my boyfriend.

Nyamo and Yukari: Boyfriend!?

Nyamo and Yukari were surprised to hear that Ayumu had a boyfriend. They were just as shocked as everyone else who heard of the news. However, Ayumu didn't care. She just smiles widely as Jeren begins to turn a deep red again.


End file.
